What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: When Clare moves to Las Vegas with Alli, she meets up with Eli again. What happens when they get drunk and get married? Will it be the push they need to get back together? Or will it make them realize that they aren't meant to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Clare and Alli had just moved into a condo in Las Vegas.

Clare had just gotten a job at the Hard Rock as a Bartender.

Jack (Clare's boss) walked over to one of the card tables and said, "Eli, I want you to meet our new bartender."

Eli and Jack walked up to the bar. "Eli, this is out new bartender, Clare."

Eli just looked at Clare for a moment before saying, "Clare Edwards?"

Clare looked at Eli in shock before saying, "Wow, Eli Goldsworthy."

Jack said, "I'm just gonna go on a whim and say that you two know each other."

Eli said, "Yeah, we went to high school together."

Jack said, "I'll let you two catch up."

Eli and Clare looked at each other for a moment before sharing an awkward hug.

Clare and Eli looked at each other, neither saying anything.

Even though the two had been broken up for a while, things were still awkward.

Eli finally asked, "So, you wanna get drinks? Catch up?"

Clare half-smiled, "Sure.

* * *

Clare decided to start the conversation, "So, when did you move to Vegas?"

Eli responded, "The year after I graduated from Degrassi. Who'd you move to Toronto with?"

Clare replied, "Alli."

Eli said, "So, catch me up on what's happened in Toronto."

Clare sighed, "Okay, Fiona and Adam got married and Adam had a sex change. They have a son, Mark."

Eli said, "Wow, why wasn't I informed of this?"

Clare said, "Hard to be informed when you drop off of the face of the earth."

Eli sighed sadly, "So, you gonna keep taking shots at me?"

Clare smirked, "Yep." popping the 'p'.

Eli asked, "So, you wanna go to Vanity [A Club]?"

Clare nodded.

* * *

Many drinks later, Eli and Clare are dancing and grinding on each other.

Eli goes up to Clare's ear and said, "Ya know I never got over you. I still love you."

Clare smiled and said, "I still love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Clare woke up in Eli's bed. "Morning Clare."

Clare looked shocked and confused, "Uh, hey Eli."

Eli asked, "Do you remember last night? 'Cause I don't."

Clare laughed, "Yeah, I don't remember last night, either. The last thing I remember is you telling me that you still love me."

Clare groaned, "I have a huge hangover."

Eli said, "Yeah. Me too."

Clare laughed, "Look, I'm gonna go. Alli's gonna flip."

Eli asked, "So, am I still in Alli's bad books?"

Clare laughed, "Yeah, she said that if she ever saw you, she'd chop your balls off. Yeah, you don't wanna be in Alli's bad books."

As Clare was leaving a picture fell out of her purse.

Eli called, "Clare, wait, you dropped this."

As Clare grabbed the picture, she took a better look at the picture, "Eli did we? Oh my god, we did."

Eli looked confused, "What did we do?"

Clare answered, "Look at this picture."

Clare gave Eli the picture.

And the both said, "Oh my god, we got married last night!"

* * *

That's Chapter 1!

Remeber the more reviews I get the faster Chapter 2 will come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare walked into the condo that her and Alli shared with Eli by her side.

Eli, knowing how much Alli despised him, was worried how Alli would react to them getting married.

Alli walked out of her room and into the living room, "Hey, Clare, there you are."

Alli gave Clare a huge hug and noticed Eli. "What is _**he**_ doing here?"

Clare took a deep sigh, "Um, I have to tell you something. Eli and I kinda got married last night."

Alli was shocked. Alli was at a loss for words.

Alli finally regained her composure and asked, "Where did you guys meet back up?"

Clare answered, "Well, you know how I got a job as a bartender at the Hard Rock?"

Alli nodded and Clare continued, "Well my boss introduced Eli to me and we decided to get drinks and catch up. We had way too much too drink. The rest is kinda a blur and then I woke up in his bed this morning."

Alli just stood there for a minute with her mouth slightly open, "Wow. So, when are you guys getting the annulment?"

Eli and Clare didn't say anything and looked at each other and then at Alli. Alli screeched, "You two are staying married?"

Clare said, "Why does this shock you so much? We never fell out of love with each other. We were there for each other for major parts of our lives. That doesn't just go away."

Alli sighed, "Look I saw what Eli did to you. He broke your heart."

Clare said, "Look Alli, I love Eli and I'm willing to take that risk."

Alli walked up to Eli, "Look when you broke her heart years ago, I wanted to chop your balls. But Clare seems really sure about this time, but if you hurt her again, I really will chop your balls off."

Eli looked scared for a minute until Clare squeezed his hand.

* * *

That's Chapter 2!

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Clare and Eli went to work the next night making cute faces from across the casino.

When Clare would make her rounds delivering drinks to Eli's table, she would touch his arm. T

he two had to be discreet because the Hard Rock have a strict no-employee-dating policy.

Whenever a guy would sit down at the bar, Eli would get jealous.

The night was pretty quiet, so Eli closed early and was just sitting at the bar waiting for Clare to be done for the night.

* * *

After the night was over, when Clare was cleaning the bar, Eli asked her, "So, how long do you think Alli will stay mad at me?"

Clare almost immediately responded, "Probably forever. What? You know Alli holds grudges forever."

Eli sighed sadly.

He didn't care what many people thought, but because Alli was Clare's best friend and he knew that Clare valued Alli's opinion.

Clare noticed Eli's sadness and walked over to him and put his hands in hers.

"Look, don't worry, once you prove to Alli that you won't hurt me again, she'll forgive you." Clare reassured.

Eli's face lit up, "I hope your right. I love you."

"I love you, too Eli."

* * *

Clare, back at the condo that night decided to talk to Alli.

"Hey Alli."

"Hey Clare."

Clare sighed, "So, how would you feel about Eli moving in?"

Alli sat down next to Clare, "Look, I can tell that you are still head-over-heels in love with him and as long as you two are staying married, I guess he can live here."

Clare looked relieved. "

Oh! Thank you! Thank you. What changed your mind?"

Alli sighed, "I saw how upset you got over Eli in high school and I don't wanna see that happen again. And I'm afraid that if I don't let him move in, you'll move out and I'll never see you."

Alli's eyes filled with tears and so did Clare's.

"Alli, even if I did move out, no one would come between us. I love you and no one not even Eli could change that."

Alli hugged Clare tightly and said, "Clare, I love you, too and I'll try to like Eli again. 'Cause you know it will take a while for me to trust him. But, I'll try for you."

Clare had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Thank you Alli. That's all I ask."

* * *

That's Chapter 3!

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Clare walked into the bar about to start her shift when Eli walked up to the bar, in a British accent he said, "Hello, Mrs. Goldsworthy."

Clare laughed and said, "Hey, Eli."

Eli looked at Clare, "I got your text. You wanted to talk?"

Clare said, "Yeah, I talked to Alli and you can move in."

Eli looked shocked. "Really?"

Clare nodded. "But I thought Alli hated me."

Clare sighed, "Alli hated you for hurting me. As long as you don't hurt me, you'll slowly earn her trust. I'll see you after your shift?"

Eli smirked and said, "Sure, we can start moving my stuff to your condo."

* * *

After work, Clare and Eli walk to their cars. "So, I'll follow you?"

Clare asked. "Sure."

Eli starts getting into his car when Clare realizes that it's Morty. "You still have Morty?"

Clare asked.

Eli nodded, "Yeah, why would I get rid of Morty? Some of our favourite memories are in the back of Morty."

Clare smacked Eli, "Shut up."

Eli smirked, "Well, how many people say they've had sex in a hearse?"

Clare and Eli both laughed.

* * *

After hours of packing they had everything in their cars.

* * *

Ten minutes Eli and Clare arrived at her and Alli's condo.

Clare and Eli then walked into the condo and Alli walked out of her room and into the living room and gave Eli a hug.

Eli then gave Clare a confused look and Clare just shrugged her shoulders.

All of Eli's worries about living with Alli went away.

* * *

That's Chapter 4!

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Clare and Eli decided to take a little trip to Toronto to break the news to everyone.

When they landed at the airport, they were both happy to be back in Toronto.

They decided to go to Clare's parents first since that would be the hardest.

Clare's parents were less than supportive.

* * *

Clare knocked on her parent's door.

A tan girl with dirty-blond shoulder length hair answered the door, "Clare!"

Clare exclaimed, "Oh my god, Darcy! When did you get back from Kenya?"

Eli cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry, Eli, this is Darcy, my sister. And, Darcy, this is Eli, my husband."

Darcy's eyes widened, "Wow, um, husband? When did this happen?"

Clare sighed, "One drunken night in Vegas. Are mom and dad home?"

Darcy sighed, "Yeah, in the living room."

"Clare!" Both of her parents exclaimed.

"What is _**he**_ doing here?" Clare's dad asked.

Clare responds, "Um, that's actually why we're here. Me and Eli got married!"

Neither of Clare's parents said anything for a minute, "_**Him**_?" Clare's mom asked.

Eli decided enough was enough and to stand up for himself, "I have a name."

Clare sighed and said, "Look, I'm happy, so you'll just have to be happy for me. Come on Eli."

Clare stormed out of her parent's house with Eli by her side.

* * *

They decided to go to Eli's parent's house next.

Eli knocked on his parent's door and Cece answered. "Hey baby boy. Clare, it has been way too long."

Eli asked, "Is dad here? We have something we need to tell you."

Cece stepped away from the door and Eli and Clare walked in.

Cece called, "Bullfrog!"

Bullfrog came downstairs and said, "Eli, Clare. Last I heard you told him to drop dead."

Bullfrog sat down at the kitchen table next to Cece and across form Clare and Eli.

Eli was so embarrassed that Bullfrog had just said that.

Eli sighed and said, "Mom, dad me and Clare got married in Vegas."

Cece got up and hugged Clare. "Oh! Congratulations! I knew she was the one Eli."

Bullfrog finally spoke up, "Congrats Eli, Just, whatever you do don't let this one go. Make sure you get her pregnant before she comes to her senses."

Eli held Clare's hand and said, "Don't worry dad, I don't plan to. And we won't have kids for a while."

Eli and Clare were very impressed by how well Eli's parents took the news.

* * *

The final stop was to tell Adam and Fiona.

Adam had moved into Fiona's condo after Adam graduated from university.

Clare knocked on the door.

Adam answered the door and said, "Hey Clare and Eli. You two are back together aren't you?"

Clare and Eli looked at each other and nodded.

Clare and Eli walked in and the four sat on the couch.

Eli said, "We have a little news."

Before Eli or Clare could get another word out Fiona squealed and said, "You two got married, didn't you?"

Adam, Eli, and Clare all looked at Fiona confused. Fiona said, "What? I can spot a diamond from a mile away."

Clare laughed and sarcastically said, "Yeah, we got drunk and eloped. Real romantic!"

Adam said, "Look as long as you two aren't at each other's throats; I'm happy."

Fiona slapped Adam on the shoulder and said, "It _**is**_ romantic. It doesn't matter how you two got back together, as long as you two will be together forever."

* * *

A few hours Eli and Clare went upstairs 'cause they were staying with Fiona and Adam during their trip to Toronto.

Clare snuggled up to Eli and said, "Okay two out of three isn't bad."

Eli kissed the top of Clare's head and said, "I'll convince your parents that I'm not some evil guy, just 'cause I'm an atheist and I drive a hearse."

Clare kisses Eli's naked chest and said, "I have no doubt that you will."

* * *

That's Chapter 5!

That's the Final Chapter!


End file.
